The Doll
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Not all dolls promise to love you forever...in fact you could almost say their love, will be the death of you... Spookyish StarKid fanfic with Donoblim and Richpez!
1. The Antiques Market

_A/N: New fanfic! Let's see where this one goes... It's set in the future and has Donoblim and Richpez so far! It's going to be a spooky one!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Denise opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled and rubbed her hand across her round pregnancy bump as she felt the baby kick, she was having a girl, her second. A lot had changed in the past few years, her and the other StarKids still got together every so often to do shows but families and blossoming careers had taken over. They were still all great friends and StarKid still made up so much of who they were but it had changed. She smiled to herself as she stretched before slowly standing up.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jeff as he looked up at her. He smiled back before going back to his morning newspaper. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of fruit juice, she poured herself a glass before walking over to join Jeff. However just as she sat down, her cell rang. Denise looked up at Jeff as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Lauren?"

"Lauren."

Their friends Lauren and Joey had been married for about a year and Lauren had just given birth to their first child, a boy two weeks ago. The new parents had been calling Denise and Jeff almost every day with questions on their new baby. Denise jumped up and went to grab her cell, she smiled as she saw it was Lauren who was calling her.

"Hey Lo how are you this morning?"

"Tired, Harry didn't stop crying all night, I got no sleep at all."

"Aww, do you still want to go shopping today then?"

Denise and Lauren were going to an Antiques Market that was about 2 hours' drive out of Chicago. She had always liked antiques and this place had been there for years but she'd never convinced anyone to make the trip with her, until now.

"Oh no! I'm excited to go!"

She smiled at this, they had been planning this trip for a while and it would also do Lauren some good to get out the house with Harry. They spoke for a while longer and it was decided that Denise would stop by and pick her up for 10am. Denise ended the call and looked back at Jeff.

"For once, she didn't have any questions."

"That's because she's going to ask you them all in person today."

Denise laughed at this, that was very true. However before she could answer, her daughter Sarah, ran into the room. Sarah was two and a half (you couldn't forget the half!). Denise smiled as Sarah's face lit up.

"Mommy!"

Jeff watched as Sarah started running full pelt towards Denise. Sarah very much liked running at people and throwing herself into their arms, something which was probably not the best thing for a 7 month pregnant Denise. Quick as a flash, he stood up and barrelled Sarah into his arms before twirling her in a circle.

"Woah there kiddo, what did we say? You can't run and jump Mommy because it might hurt your new baby sister."

He lifted up his daughter to his face as she pouted at him. Sarah folded her arms and pouted more. Jeff raised his eyebrows at her before glancing at Denise, it seemed she knew what he was planning as she slowly smiled. He finally looked back at Sarah and found her frown was dropping slightly as she looked from her dad to her mom. He smiled at her before cupping his ear as if he could hear something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?!"

"I'm sure I can hear something."

"Daddy I can't hear anything!"

He looked at Denise and shared her large smile.

"Do you hear it Deeds?"

He smiled as she also looked around the room and listened. Sarah was looking around the room with a worried expression on her face. Suddenly Denise gasped and looked at Sarah.

"I hear it!"

"What is it Mommy?"

Denise slowly walked up to Jeff and Sarah and smiled. Sarah was staring at her wide eyed as she came closer.

"It sounds like…the tickle monster!"

And with that she started tickling Sarah who shrieked with laughter and tried to wriggle away but was held fast by Jeff. Denise tickled her for a few more moments before finally stopping. Sarah carried on laughing before holding her arms out to Denise. She moved forward and Sarah wrapped her arms around Denise's neck but Jeff kept a hold her. Denise suddenly felt the baby moving and slowly unwrapped Sarah's arms from her neck.

"Do you want to feel your little sister?"

Sarah nodded and let Denise take her hand and place it on the top of the bump. Her little face lit up as she felt the movement. Denise smiled as Sarah beamed up at her but then this beam became a frown.

"Mommy, why did you eat her?"

Denise laughed at this and ruffled Sarah's blonde hair. They had spoken a little about what exactly they were going to tell Sarah if she asked this so Denise smiled and took a deep breath.

"All babies live inside their mommies for 9 months because that's when they need the most looking after and this way, the mommy is always there to look after them."

This seemed to satisfy Sarah as she smiled and nodded. The three of them set about eating breakfast and then Denise went off to get ready. Denise was just brushing her hair when Sarah ran in, still in her pyjamas. She stopped what she was doing and raised her eyebrows at Sarah.

"I thought Daddy was meant to be getting you ready."

"I don't want to wear what he picked!"

She raised her eyebrows more before looking up as Jeff appeared in the doorway. He looked at her exasperatedly and leant against the doorway. Denise noticed he was holding a little floral dress.

"What socks did you want her to wear?"

Jeff was stumped at this. What on earth did socks have to do with it? Denise smiled as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She likes wearing her frilly socks with that dress."

He rolled his eyes. Sarah was 2! How did she even understand accessorising? Jeff looked back at Denise as she kissed him. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed into her bright, sparkling blue eyes. He really did love her. Finally he sighed and looked over Denise's shoulder at Sarah who was watching them.

"Will you wear this if you have your frilly socks on?"

"Yep!"

Sarah beamed at him before running over and hugging his leg. He stroked her hair before tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You could have told me you wanted those socks."

"You're supposed to know Daddy!"

And with that she ran out of the room and back towards her own. Jeff slowly looked at his wife as she tried to suppress a giggle. Denise eventually failed and emitted a small laugh. He smiled slightly as he thought of something witty to say.

"Well I guess it's like daughter like mother."

He ran down the hallway towards Sarah's room before Denise had chance to react. Jeff looked back at her and saw she was trying to look stern but there was a small smile playing about her lips. He knew he wasn't in any real trouble. Finally, he got Sarah dressed, with the frilly socks of course and they were just about ready to go.

Denise looked pulled Sarah's arms with the sleeves of her coat before zipping it up. It was early February but it was still so cold outside. She turned and looked at the clock that was on the wall, it was quarter to 10. She looked back at Sarah and smiled.

"Are we all ready to go and get Auntie Lauren and Harry?"

"Yeah!"

She heard movement behind her and looked up to see Jeff. He came over and helped her up before wrapping his arms around her. Denise knew Jeff worried when she went out alone, it seemed he thought that every criminal in the city would seek out and prey on a pregnant woman and her child, which may have been true for some but it wasn't even midday! They would be fine.

"I'll call you when we're on our way back."

"Okay, bye."

He kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away and pulling Sarah into a tight hug. Denise and Sarah waved goodbye to Jeff before Denise grabbed her handbag and they headed out of the apartment. Denise took Sarah's hand as they walked and finally, they reached the elevator and once inside, they went up instead of down because Lauren and Joey lived in the same apartment complex as them but two floors above. Denise hoped Lauren would be ready as they had a longish drive there.

Lauren carried Harry into the room and started buckling him into his pram. She'd already had him strapped in once before but then there had been a meltdown of the dirty diaper variety. Once she was happy he was safely in, she moved over to the diaper bag and rechecked she had everything she needed. This would be the first time she was taking him out anywhere that wasn't just the Whole Foods down the block.

"Stop panicking."

She looked up and saw Joey stood in the doorway. How could he tell her not to panic? What else was she supposed to do? However as she looked at his signature grin, Lauren couldn't help but smile. After a moment she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck. She felt his go around her waist and they stood like that for a moment, the only sounds in the room coming from Harry.

"It's a big journey, I have a right to panic."

"He'll probably sleep in the car and if something goes wrong you'll have Denise there and she's been through it all before."

She smiled at this, Denise and Jeff really had been a great help over the past two weeks, Lauren didn't know how they would have coped without them. Joey smiled as he noticed her smile and leant down and kissed her, his lips were soft against hers and the touch felt just as electric as the first time they'd kissed. They broke apart and turned as one as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Denise."

Joey nodded in agreement before slowly pulling away from Lauren and heading over to the door. He pulled it open and a wide grin stretched across his face as he was met by the sight of Denise and Sarah.

"Hi!"

Hello, is Lauren ready?"

Before Joey could reply, Lauren appeared in the hallway pushing Harry's pram. They said their goodbyes before Joey held the door open for her and watched them head to the elevator.

They made it to street level and headed over to Denise's car. Denise watched as Lauren easily detached the carrier part of the pram and place Harry on the sidewalk but then it seemed she was having great difficulty collapsing the frame. Denise had quickly gotten Sarah strapped into her car seat and watched Lauren a moment more before stepping forward.

"Do you want me to do it?"

She smiled as Lauren looked up at her sheepishly. Denise remembered those first few weeks of being a mom and having this little baby and having to carry what felt like 2 tonnes worth of stuff round with you.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Denise was quickly able to show Lauren how the frame collapsed and then once it was in the trunk, she picked up Harry's carrier and showed Lauren how to fit it into the front seat. Finally, all four of them were in the car and ready to go. Denise keyed in the address of the Antiques Market and they set off.

Lauren gazed out of the window as they drove. It had really gotten to her that Denise had had to help. She knew Denise was happy to help all she could but Lauren wanted to be able to do it herself, to show she was capable of looking after Harry. Babies didn't come with an instruction manual and it still hadn't fully sunk in that she and Joey had a baby now. She loved Harry but it was such a shock to the system and you didn't just have a baby, there were so many things you needed to buy to look after them and so many things you needed to know. Lauren knew she was still a mess of emotions from the pregnancy but sometimes she did feel a little overwhelmed.

They made the journey in good time, only stopping once at a gas station so Lauren could do a diaper change. She took the opportunity to feed Harry too so he was now fast asleep in his carrier. Finally, Denise pulled the car into a free bay in the car park and stopped the car. The Antiques Market was in an old factory that had long since ceased operations.

Lauren got out of the car and looked around before turning to Denise. The place definitely had a unique air to it. They set about getting Sarah and Harry out. Sarah instantly ran around the car a few times, clearly happy to no longer be cooped up in the car. This time Lauren was able to open out the pram's frame and fix Harry's carrier onto it without any help from Denise.

"You ready?"

She looked up and found Denise was smiling at her. Lauren quickly hung the diaper back over the pram's handle before nodding. Denise smiled before looking towards where Sarah was.

"Come on Sarah!"

Sarah raced back over and took her mom's hand. Denise squeezed her hand and smiled down at the little one as they headed inside. The inside was incredible, the entire floor of the old factory was sectioned off into little stalls with paths between them. All the stalls were unmanned so if you wanted to buy anything, you took it to the front desk. The person currently manning the front desk was a middle aged woman who gave them a small smile and a nod before going back to her back.

"Where do we start?"

"I guess we just pick an aisle."

Denise shrugged before slowly walking down the nearest one. This place was huge and she even saw signs for two other buildings. The shelves lining the aisle were full of dusty books and ornaments; there were stalls full of Victorian furniture and others selling old crockery and plates. Denise turned back around as she sensed Sarah stop. Lauren was off down some other aisle so Denise and Sarah were alone. It was so quiet here, Denise had only seen a few other shoppers.

"Remember sweetie don't touch anything."

"Okay mommy."

Sarah turned and looked at her before nodding. Denise waited until Sarah started walking again before turning away and walking again herself. Finally, she reached the end of the aisle and stopped, she couldn't hear another set of footsteps behind her. Had Sarah stopped again?

"Come on Sarah, you can't stop and look at every..."

She stopped talking for as she had turned round, Denise had found that Sarah wasn't behind her. The aisle was completely empty. Denise felt her stomach drop, where was Sarah?

"Sarah?"

There was no reply. Denise started back down the aisle, looking down each turn off she came to but Sarah wasn't anywhere and there were so many little paths in this place.

"Sarah!"

She stopped in the middle of a fork in the path and whirled around. Denise's heart was racing as her eyes darted around...and then she heard it, a soft voice singing. She looked to her right and found the aisle she was looking at now lead to a set of steps that went down to another level of the Antiques Market. As she approached the stairs, she saw the lower level was gloomy and seemed to be often missed by most people. She could still hear the singing voice.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

"Come and find me Mommy!"

That sounded like Sarah... Denise swallowed before slowly walking down the stairs and down to the lower floor.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like it so far! The Antiques Market is actually based on a real place I've been to, whilst there I got lost and happened upon the stairs down to the lower level..._

_Bye!_


	2. Megan

_A/N: New chapter guys!_

_dance-sing-live: Thanks and I know! I just know a lot of people who read my stories ship it so they put up with my Laurwalk so I thought I'd give them something :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Hehehehe I know!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Hehehe I can just imagine her and haha, it was rather scary!_

_Beffax3: Yeah it was! It was so weird as it was summer so it was boiling but then that level was really cold. Also they have a ghost trail through the market of places where the resident ghosts are regularly seen (the market is in an old factory) and there's been ghost sightings and paranormal activity on the stairs down to the lower level. O_o_

_Guest: Aww haha well thanks for reading! I didn't actually think of the connection to HP XD Thank you SO much for the constructive criticism! I tried to keep in mind what you said so I hope this is better! :')_

_OwlSAndRoses: I won't! And thank you! There will be other StarKids in it!_

_Dapper Dino: Bahahahaha! BABIES!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Denise reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. It was so gloomy down here and colder too. The aisles were lit by nothing more than bulbs on wires hanging from the ceiling. It seemed like this level was in the basement as the few windows she could make out were small and set high up in the wall.

"Sarah?"

The floor was made of flags of stone and her footsteps echoed as Denise started to walk down the aisle. There was a musty smell in the air that was almost overpowering. Sarah was scared of the dark, surely she wouldn't have come down here. Denise stopped by a stall where the entire space was filled with large, antique mirrors that were leant against each other. Their carved wooden frames were full of dust and dirt. She traced her hand along one for a moment.

"Mommy!"

She jumped as Sarah called out to her. Denise had to rush to catch the mirror as her sudden movement had caused it to start falling. She propped it back against the others before turning around.

"Sarah where are you?"

"Find me!"

Denise started walking again. There was something not quite right here, she was annoyed that Sarah had run off but she was also feeling such an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt like there was something watching her. She reached the end of the aisle and looked left and right. She was on the other side of the room from where she had entered. It was so quiet.

"Sweetie, we should go and find Lauren, she'll be wondering where we are."

"You find me!"

She sighed and looked around, which aisle did she go down now? Denise couldn't work out where Sarah's voice was coming from. Each time she heard it, it seemed to be coming from a different part of the room but she couldn't hear Sarah moving around. She rubbed her hand over her bump as the baby kicked and Denise bit her lip. All she wanted to do was find Sarah and get back upstairs because there was something about this level. Although it was clearly used as another floor of the Antiques Market, Denise got the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be here. The back wall, that had been facing her when she had reached the end of the aisle was lined with shelves upon shelves of old, dusty books. She jumped slightly as laughter suddenly rang through the room. That didn't sound like Sarah...

There was a soft creaking from close by and Denise turned to see there was an old, wooden sideboard in the corner of the room. She watched wide eyed as one of the doors opened slightly.

"I'm in here Mommy."

Denise stared at the sideboard, she couldn't see what was inside as the door hadn't opened fully. She looked at it a moment more before starting to walk towards it. There was something different about Sarah's voice, it had sounded so emotionless but it still did sound like Sarah.

"Sarah?"

She whispered her name as she slowly walked towards the sideboard. It was made of old, dark wood that had scratched and chipped over time. As Denise came closer to it she held her breath. She was almost within touching distance when Sarah suddenly jumped out from an aisle.

"Mommy!"

Sarah flung her arms around Denise's leg and smiled up at her. Denise's heart was pounding as she tried to get over the shock. She looked back up at the sideboard, the door was still often slightly. The voice had been coming from there and yet Sarah had been hiding in one of the aisles.

"I scare you Mommy!"

"Yes you did."

This made Sarah giggled but Denise was still beyond creeped out down here and this came across as anger.

"What have I told you about running off? When we're outside you stay with Mommy."

Sarah seemed to notice the tone of her mom's voice as her smile fell slightly.

"Megan wanted someone play with."

Megan? Who was Megan? Denise stared down into Sarah's soft blue eyes. She were staring back at her and her eyes were wide as if she couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Denise stroked Sarah's hair before looking around, there was no other people down here except for them, she was sure of that. Finally she looked back at Sarah and frowned.

"Sweetie, who's Megan?"

"I'll show you!"

Denise let Sarah take her hand and pull her down an aisle. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something behind her and more than once she turned and looked back. Finally, Sarah pulled them to a stop. They were about half way down and were facing a stall that was displaying dolls. There were dolls of all shapes and sizes. Some were simple rag dolls, their soft faces stitched into a permanent smile, others were old porcelain dolls with vacant glass eyes. There were dolls locked away behind glass doors and others that were simply placed on the shelves.

"There's Megan!"

She looked where Sarah was pointing and saw she was pointing at one of the dolls. Denise moved towards it and looked at the doll. It had long, blonde ringlets and large blue eyes. She had on a period red dress and a large red hat to match. Her rosy cheeks had faded over time so her face was ghostly pale. The doll was set away from the other dolls, whereas the others were all crammed together on the shelves, the one had half a shelf to itself.

"Mommy can we take her home?"

She looked at Sarah for a moment before picking up the doll. Denise turned it from side to side, the eyes seemed to follow her as she did. After a moment she looked down at Sarah to find she was smiling.

"Please! She said it's cold down here and she's scared"

"I don't know sweetie."

There was something not right about this doll. Denise checked the price on the small tag tied to the doll's wrist. She could make out the amount $110 but this had been scribbled out and written in small writing at the bottom was $25. If the seller had been hoping to get $110 for it, they were literally giving it away at 25 bucks. Denise looked back at Sarah and found she was doing her best puppy dog eyes. Finally Denise sighed, she didn't fancy spending much longer down here and knew she would have to if she tried to convince Sarah she couldn't have the doll.

"Okay, but you have to promise to take good care of her."

"I will!"

Denise decided to keep a hold of the doll as she took Sarah's hand and started walking back over to the stairs. It still felt like there was something watching them, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Finally, they reached the stairs and headed back up to the main floor.

As they reached the top of the stairs it felt like they were almost stepping into an oven. It really was cold down there. Denise checked her watch, it was 1:30pm. She and Lauren had said they would meet back up at the Antiques Market's cafe for lunch at 1:30 so they should get a move on.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for lunch."

"Yay!"

For the first time since Sarah had run off, Denise felt herself relaxing slightly and smiled at Sarah as they set off through the twists and turns of the aisles.

Lauren gazed down at Harry as he drank hungrily from his bottle. She was nursing him but she wasn't comfortable feeding him in public just yet so thank goodness you could pump that stuff out into bottles! The staff in the cafe had let her warm it up so everything was almost as if they were at home. Bringing him out hadn't been so bad, looking back she didn't know why she had been so worried.

She smiled as her phone vibrated on the table and showed her she had a text from Joey. He was asking if she was okay. Lauren was happy to say she was. She had her hands full just now with Harry but was almost excited to be able to text back Joey soon that she was. She looked back at Harry and smiled, he really was a mini-me of Joey. Lauren looked up at the clock, it had gone 1:30 and still no sign of Denise and Sarah, where could they have gotten to? However as if on cue, they appeared in the doorway of the cafe. Lauren smiled as they came over, she noticed Denise was carrying a doll. She waited until they had sat down before speaking.

"Sarah is your Mommy buying you a new doll?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled as Sarah beamed at her before pulling the doll towards her and gazing at it. Lauren glanced across at Denise and saw she was watching Sarah with a growing frown on her face.

"Are you okay Deeds?"

This seemed to bring Denise out of her thoughts as she blinked and looked up at Lauren. Denise gazed at her for a moment before looking away. Lauren frowned slightly as Denise watched Sarah for a moment before looking at her once more.

"Sarah went exploring down on the basement level."

"And I scared Mommy!"

Lauren looked at Sarah as she spoke excitedly. Sarah smiled at her before looking back at the doll. There was a forced smile on Denise's face as Sarah looked up at her. Lauren raised her eyebrows at Denise and she looked back up at her.

"She wondered off and I went looking for her and then she showed me the doll."

"She's called Megan."

This caused instant silence between Lauren and Denise. Luckily, Harry now seemed done with his bottle so the table was saved from an awkward silence. Lauren took the bottle from his mouth and went about burping him. Once he was burped, Lauren rested him against her shoulder as a waitress came over and took their order. Luckily she had glanced at the menu so knew they had a salad. Denise ordered for herself and Sarah and then there was silence again. There was something different about Denise, she seemed so preoccupied. Lauren looked down at Harry as he yawned.

"I think someone's tired."

Denise smiled as Lauren spoke softly. She was just a little shaken, as the waitress brought over their drinks Denise took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath. Everything was absolutely fine. She watched as Lauren carefully cradled Harry in her arms as he drifted off to sleep. Lauren's phone vibrated and Denise watched as Lauren jostled Harry to check it.

"Is that Joey?"

She smiled more as Lauren glanced up at her with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's just checking we're okay."

She laughed slightly, Joey and Lauren really were doing well as parents. There was a relaxed silence for a moment before Denise was aware that Sarah was tapping her arm. She turned to look at her and found she was smiling.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Mommy, Megan says she knows Molly!"

Her smile fell at this. They didn't know anyone called Molly…except the new baby was going to be called Molly… Denise looked up at Lauren and found she was frowning. She had a bad feeling about this, Sarah knew her little sister was going to be called Molly but she had never referred to her by her name.

"Is Molly one of your friends at day-care?"

"No! She's my little sister! Megan says Molly is with her and she says Molly is going to make you sick."

Denise's blood ran cold at this. What did Sarah mean by that? She looked up at Lauren and found she looked just as worried as she felt. For the first time, Denise noticed there was a kids' play area attached to the café.

"Why don't you go and play and I'll come and get you when lunch is here."

"Okay!"

Sarah ran off towards the play area, leaving Megan sat on the table. Once Sarah was out of sight, Denise instantly picked up the doll and looked at it.

"Where did Sarah find that?

"She ran off when I wasn't looking. I retraced my steps and find myself at the stop of the stairs into the basement level. She shouted up to me so I guessed she was down there. It was so weird down there; it felt like something was watching me. Then there was this sideboard and it opened and it sounded like Sarah spoke from inside."

"Was she inside?"

"No, she was hiding in one of the aisles."

Lauren didn't know what to say to this. She didn't know what she believed in terms of the supernatural, everything had an explanation. But Denise wasn't one to believe in it either and yet she seemed so worried. Lauren looked at the doll properly for the first time. It was old and its features were just short of being creepy looking.

"And this is Megan?"

"She said Megan wanted company."

"I'm sure it's just her active imagination Deeds."

She tried to sound confident and smiled as Denise looked up at her. Kids really did dream up the craziest things so Lauren was sure they had nothing to worry about. Before anymore could be said their food arrived and Denise went to get Sarah back.

After lunch, they took one last look around the Antiques Market, being sure not to go down to the lower level. Lauren bought a little sliver plated moneybox in the shape of a train for Harry's nursery. Denise bought a little crystal swan ornament and of course the doll. The cashier on the front desk smiled as they came over with their things to buy. She smiled especially big as she saw which stall the doll had come from.

"Oh you're buying one of Helen's dolls! She will be pleased; her daughter's taken over the stall now. Helen fell ill about 6 months ago, they haven't been able to determine what it is yet. Her daughter came in and put all the prices of the dolls down in an attempt to get rid of them."

That explained why the doll was so cheap. Denise didn't know why but the fact the stall owner had become ill made her uneasy. It surely had nothing to do with this doll but Denise couldn't help but think it did. They paid for their things and left the Antiques Market. Denise and Lauren got Sarah and Harry strapped in, Sarah insisted on having Megan strapped into the middle seat. The journey home was quiet, Harry was asleep and Sarah was quick to wall asleep. Denise and Lauren maintained the silence as they couldn't think of anything to say. Too many weird things had happened today…

* * *

_A/N: Bye!_


	3. Whispers and Shadows

_A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been a while! I've been super busy :')_

_P0tterFanatic: That's the point…_

_Iwanttobeamoderndancer: Ahh really? They really creep me out XD I'm seeing Insidious 2 next week I think! I actually watched the Insidious 2 trailer right before I started writing The Willows haha XD_

_Guest: Anything could happen! You'll just have to wait and see…thank you for reviewing!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Hehehehehe :D_

_Mini-star-ninja-kid 132: Exactly!_

_dance-sing-live: Yay! Heheh_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jeff sighed as he tucked Sarah into bed and she instantly sat up again. He eyed the doll that she was clutching at. He'd never liked those porcelain dolls, there was something creepy about them. Sarah seemed troubled by something as her brow was furrowed.

"Daddy is Mommy gonna be okay?"

"Well of course she is sweetie. Why wouldn't she?"

He watched as Sarah looked away for a moment and looked at the doll. She seemed to stare intently at it before looking back at him.

"Megan said she won't be. Megan said Molly is going to hurt her real bad."

He looked at her for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her. Jeff looked down at his daughter before taking a breath to speak.

"Sweetie, are you saying Megan is saying all these things because you're worried about Mommy?"

Jeff stroked Sarah's hair as she looked up at him. Through the pregnancy, Sarah had asked a few questions, it had taken them a while to explain to her that they wouldn't just be going to buy her new little sister from a store but she had never been worried about Denise. He wondered where this sudden fear had come from.

"Something bad is gonna happen."

"No it's not, little Molly is growing big and strong inside Mommy, just like you did and soon we'll be able to meet her."

"Do you promise she'll be okay?"

"I promise."

This seemed to satisfy Sarah and she finally lay down in bed. Jeff pulled a box out from under the bed. The box was crammed full of storybooks. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at Sarah and smiling.

"Okay so which story are we having tonight?"

Sarah happily shouted out her favourite book and Jeff pulled it out before replacing the box under her bed. Jeff read the story to her and like always, she fell asleep before the end. He closed the book and leant forward to kiss her on the head. He placed the book on her bedside table and stood up. However something made him stop, it felt like there was someone stood behind him. Jeff slowly turned around but there was no one there. He swallowed before looking back at Sarah, she was blissfully asleep but there was almost something in the air…

Jeff's eyes fell on the doll. It was sat on Sarah's pillow next to her, the doll looked delicate and he wouldn't want it to break should Sarah knock it off in her sleep. He moved forward and picked it up, it was heavier than he thought it would have been. It's vacant, blue eyes stared back at him unblinkingly.

"Hello Megan."

He muttered the greeting under his breath before taking the doll over to a shelf and sitting it on it. Jeff looked back at Sarah for a moment, her soft breathing was the only sound in the room. He almost didn't want to leave as it did feel like there was something wrong. Suddenly there was burst of hot air against his neck, as if someone had just breathed on him. Jeff whirled around and gazed around the room. It was empty.

"Jeff? Can you come here please?"

He turned as Denise called him. Jeff looked around the room once more before finally leaving the room, turning off the ceiling light and turning on her night light as he did. He walked into the kitchen to find Denise was stood by an open cabinet holding some plates.

"I can't reach up and put these away."

Denise didn't know why, but she felt so stressed. Her whole body was aching after going shopping today and she was still worried after what Sarah had said about the new baby. She handed the plates to Jeff as he came over and watched him put them away. He closed the cabinet and turned to look at her.

"You look tired."

"I am."

She sighed as she spoke before walking over to the sink and starting to wash a glass. Denise could sense Jeff was still watching her and it made her uneasy. She tried to concentrate on washing the glass but it would appear she was a little too enthusiastic for as she pulled the glass out of the water to put it on the draining board, it slipped out of her hand and smashed on the floor. Denise burst into tears, she wasn't crying over the glass, it was just the final straw.

"Hey, hey what's the matter? It's just a glass we can clean it up."

She let Jeff pull her into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder. What Sarah had said had really affected her and now she was paranoid that there was something wrong with Molly and that it would affect her. They stood like that for a moment before Jeff pulled away and looked at her.

"Is this really over a glass?"

Denise shook her head and let Jeff pull her back into a hug. There was silence around them and Denise closed her eyes as she tried to take deep breaths. Jeff rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her on the head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Sarah said something about the baby that made me worry."

She felt Jeff's arms tense around her and this made her stomach drop slightly. They stayed stood close and Denise was happy as she didn't think she wanted to see the expression on Jeff's face.

"Did she say her doll told her?"

"Yeah…"

Jeff held his breath as Denise slowly pulled back and looked at him. He guessed this was why she had been so quiet since they had gotten back from the Antiques Market. Denise had spent a lot of time googling things that could go wrong during pregnancy whilst she was expecting Sarah and had been so worried that something would go wrong. However nothing had and Sarah had been born a healthy baby, this second pregnancy she had been more relaxed but with her own daughter telling her something would go wrong, Jeff guessed she wasn't relaxed anymore.

He gazed at her for a moment. She looked pale and tired. Jeff looked round at the smashed glass on the floor before looking back at her.

"Go and sit down, I'll finish up in here."

He smiled as after a moment, Denise nodded and pecked him on the lips before leaving the room. Jeff looked around before pulling a dustpan and brush out of the cabinet under the sink and setting to work cleaning up the shards of glass. He could hear Denise moving around the sitting room before he heard her walking down the hall and closing what he guessed was the bathroom door. Jeff swept the floor once more before pouring the contents of the dustpan into the bin.

"Daddy."

He stopped. That had sounded like Sarah. Jeff stood still for a moment before slowly walking over to the doorway. Stood in the doorway, he could see into Sarah's room, he couldn't see her bed but her night light was throwing a soft pinkish light across the pile of plush toys she kept in the corner. The only sound in the apartment came from the sound of rushing water as it seemed Denise was running herself a bath. Jeff shook his head, he had to be hearing things. He had just been about to turn away when he noticed a shadow flit across the pile of toys.

"Sarah?"

Jeff walked forward into Sarah's room. She was still fast asleep. Nothing seemed out of place…except one thing, her closet door was open. Jeff knew it had been closed when he had brought Sarah in to bed. From where he was stood he couldn't see into the closet so could only stare at the white door as he slowly walked towards it. He placed his hand on the handle and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The closet was all neat and tidy and there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

Sarah's bedroom was right next to the bathroom so from where he was stood, Jeff knew Denise had obviously turned the taps off as there was no sound of water anymore. But he could hear splashing water…a lot of splashing water. A bad feeling crept into Jeff's stomach, he didn't know why but there was something not right. He quickly closed the closet door before walking out of the room.

"Denise?"

He tried the bathroom door but it was locked from the inside. Jeff could still hear splashing water but it was growing quieter…until it stopped. There was a heavy silence hanging in the apartment. Jeff feared the worse; surely Denise would have heard him. He pushed against the door and slammed his hand against it.

"Denise can you hear me?"

Jeff shouted through the door but there was no answer. He took a step back and took a breath before throwing his weight against it. The door burst open under his weight and Jeff fell into the room, just as Denise's head broke the surface of the water. She had been under the water.

Denise gasped for breath as air flooded back into her lungs. What had happened? She didn't remember what had happened…all she remembered was that figure… There had been something in the room with her. She had dipped her head under the water to wet her hair and had just happened to open her eyes under the water. Leaning over her had been a ghostly pale woman. Denise had tried to sit up but the figure had pushed her back under the water and then everything had started to become hazy.

"Did you fall asleep or something?"

She turned and looked a Jeff. He was picking himself up of the floor and rubbing his arm. Did she tell him what happened? He probably wouldn't believe her, Denise didn't even believe what she had seen with her own eyes. She had to have been dreaming.

"Yeah, I must have just drifted off."

"Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. Denise got the feeling that Jeff knew something else was wrong but didn't know how to go about asking. Finally, he stood up and nodded before slowly leaving the room. She watched him go before quickly standing up and getting out of the bath, a bath suddenly didn't seem so appealing. After wrapping a towel around herself, she pulled the plug and walked back into her bedroom. There couldn't have been a figure, ghosts and ghouls didn't exist. However this didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder every so often as she got ready for bed.

When she was ready, she walked out into the hallway and towards the sitting room. Jeff was sat watching TV on the sofa and smiled at her as she came in.

"Is sleeping beauty okay now?"

She laughed slightly as she sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in a relaxed silence for a moment before Denise felt the baby kick. Jeff had his hand rested on her bump so guessed he would have felt it too. She turned to him with a small smile on her face and found he was smiling too. They gazed at each other for a moment and Denise was just leaning in to kiss him when Sarah's ear splitting scream rang through the house.

* * *

_A/N: Oooo…Bye!_


	4. The Woman in Black

_A/N: This has taken so long! And it's still bad XD_

_StarkidBecca: Sorry! Haha XD hope you like this!_

_dance-sing-live: Thanks!_

_lovedance359: Aww! Thank you so much! This chapter isn't as good but it's more setting the story :')_

_P0tterFanatic: Thank you!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Hehehe thanks!_

_starkid3ever: Hehe I hope you like this! And oh my gosh I am so honoured!_

_Guest: Aww thank you!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jeff raced out of the sitting room with Denise right behind him. They made it into Sarah's bedroom and found she was cowering in the corner of her bed with her hands over her face. He went straight over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sweetie what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, the mean lady woke me up."

"What lady?"

However he didn't get any more words out of Sarah as she clung to him and hid her face in his shirt. Jeff picked her up off her bed and rubbed her back soothingly. He turned back to Denise but found she wasn't looking at them. Instead she was looking at the floor, for on the floor, was Megan the doll.

"I left the doll on the shelf over there."

He looked at her as Denise brought her eyes up to his. Denise's eyes were deep with worry and Jeff noticed she bit her lip as she reached down and picked up the doll. They exchanged a glance before Denise put the doll back on the shelf. She came over to them and stroked Sarah's hair.

"Sarah, did the woman say anything to you?"

Denise carried on stroking Sarah's hair as she slowly looked up at her. She'd never seen Sarah look more scared and it made Denise feel so uneasy.

"She said if I didn't do what she said then bad things would happen to you and daddy."

She frowned at this, Sarah never lied, they'd always taught her that she had to be truthful with them and she always was. Denise believed her, she had seen what she had in the bathroom and something made her think they were connected. They didn't ask Sarah anymore questions, it was clear she wasn't able to answer anymore tonight as she buried her head back into Jeff's shirt.

"Let's take her into the sitting room."

She nodded in agreement before moving over to Sarah's bed and picking up her blanket. Denise followed Jeff back into the sitting room and they sat down on the sofa. Sarah was sat almost rigid on Jeff's lap. Denise wrapped the blanket around Sarah's shoulders and finally she slowly relaxed, Jeff laid her out across his lap and it seemed that with the knowledge of having her parents so close, Sarah soon drifted off to sleep.

Denise pulled Sarah's hair off her face before looking up at Jeff. He was staring straight ahead but seemed to sense her gaze as after a moment, he slowly looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. Something had changed in the apartment and she didn't like it. It felt so cold and there was a certain tension in the air. Denise was so edge that as the washing machine made a bang, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Can Sarah sleep in our bed tonight?"

"Yeah sure, but she just had a bad dream. Now she's asleep, we can just put her back in her room."

"No Jeff, I don't want her going back in that room."

"Why?"

Jeff frowned as Denise looked away and took a deep breath. Why did she seem so worried? He rearranged Sarah in his arms before it seemed Denise was finally able to respond.

"When I was in the bathroom, I…I saw something."

He held his breath as Denise looked up at him. She was so serious. A shiver went down Jeff's spine and he caused him to shift in his seat.

"I dipped my head under the water to wet my hair and I just happened to open my eyes. There was something or more someone stood above me. I tried to sit up but they pushed me back under the water."

"What did this person look like?"

"It was a woman, it's what makes me think it's connected to what Sarah saw."

Jeff had convinced himself that Sarah had merely had a bad dream but now Denise was saying this, a dream didn't seem as plausible. They sat in silence for a long moment as he thought everything over. Denise had been under the water when he had come into the room and her being held under the water did explain all the splashing he heard.

"Well maybe we've got a little ghostie."

He smiled as Denise laughed slightly at this. Nothing more was said on the subject as it seemed it was too overwhelming for either of them to say anymore. Jeff supported Sarah's weight with one arm and draped the other around Denise's shoulder as she leant against him. They watched TV for a while before heading to bed in silence.

Jeff carefully laid Sarah down in the middle of the bed before heading back out to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't experience anything unusual in the bathroom and in no time he was back in their bedroom and getting into bed. The little joke about there being 'a little ghostie' in the house and broken the tension between them but little did Jeff and Denise know that the thing that had invaded their apartment was far from a little innocent ghost…

* * *

Joey woke up with a groan as Harry's cries filled the room. He looked down to his left and found Lauren had been woken as well. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with his face still in his hands.

"Joey will you get him?"

He turned to Lauren as she muttered with her eyes closed. Joey nodded before slowly standing up, he walked over to the Moses basket that was in the corner of the room and pulled Harry out. He rocked him in his arms as he carried him back over to the bed. Lauren had now sat up but still looked half asleep. Joey handed Harry to her and held his arms up in a stretch. Lauren was doing well nursing Harry although right now she was dosing off slightly.

"I'll get a muslin cloth."

"Yeah, that'll be good."

He smiled and ruffled Lauren's hair before leaving the room. Joey walked slowly towards the nursery but stopped out in the hall. He could hear a creaking sound, it was coming from the nursery. They had a rocking chair in the room and it sounded like someone was sat rocking in the chair.

"Hello?"

There was no answer but the creaking sound didn't stop. Joey swallowed before slowly walking forwards and into the room. There was a woman sat in the chair, her face was ghostly pale and the moonlight from outside cast dark shadows under her cheekbones as she turned to look at him.

"A child should be seen and not heard, they should be taught that."

Joey stared open mouthed at the woman. There was a woman looking back at him. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun on her head and she was wearing a full length black dress that had long sleeves and a high neck line. She looked like something straight out of the Victorian era. Joey rubbed his eyes and as he opened them found, the woman was gone. However the rocking chair was still rocking slightly.

"Joey, are you okay? The muslin cloths are in the top drawer of the dresser."

He shook his head before quickly walking over to the dresser and pulling a muslin cloth out. Joey walked back out and into the bedroom. Lauren had finished feeding Harry and seemed to be waiting for him to go back so she could burp him. He handed the cloth to her and watched as she put it over her shoulder and rested Harry against it before rubbing his back. Joey slowly sat down on the other side of the bed but didn't look at Lauren, it took everything he had not to start shaking.

"Are you okay Joey?"

Lauren spoke quietly but she noticed Joey still jumped as she spoke. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Joey was a white as a sheet. Something had happened whilst he'd been in the nursery.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie, why wouldn't I be?"

She didn't for one minute believe that he was fine. Lauren didn't even believe the smile he quickly gave her before he looked back at the ground again. Before she could say anymore, Harry did a little burp and gargled happily. Lauren carefully cradled him again in her arms as he yawned. She gazed at him for a moment before carrying him back over to the Moses basket. Once he was down once more and drifting off to sleep, she looked back at Joey.

"You know you can tell me if something happened."

"Nothing happened, I just couldn't find the muslin clothes."

Lauren looked at him a moment more before sighing and nodding. It was far too late and she was far too tired to be talking about things like this right now. She folded up the muslin cloth and placed it on her bedside table before climbing back into bed next to Joey. She lay down and closed her eyes; Joey soon lay back down next to her and it wasn't long before they were both asleep again.

* * *

_A/N: Was that okay? XD_

_BYE!_


End file.
